


【娜俊】加班时间请勿发情

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *之前的朝九晚∞的后续！*依旧是办公室普雷（或者说是浴室普雷）*（某不愿透露姓名的隔壁主管李杰诺提供的）道具预警





	【娜俊】加班时间请勿发情

那一夜之后很长一段时间黄仁俊不动声色地疏远了罗渽民，不再找他去吃饭，也不再和他和工作以外的沟通。说实话罗渽民没觉得很意外，搞了自己上司，上司不搞他已经很仁至义尽了，这时候和他保持距离再正常不过，况且黄仁俊表现的很自然，几乎没有人察觉到他们之间的气氛突然变冷了。

不过他也发短信问过黄仁俊——用最小心翼翼的那种语气——得到的回应是“在公司注意一点吧。”

没了。就八个字。

然而下班以后也没见仁俊哥来找自己啊，罗渽民挠头，这哥每次都是直奔自己家，那气势谁也追不上。

啊……是不是搞砸了。

 

 

“仁俊呀，中午去那家新来的日料店吗？据说很好吃哦！”

罗渽民正在看报表，抬起头发现隔壁采购部门的主管Jeno正微笑着，把手搭在自己椅子上。

抱着刚拿的快递路过的黄仁俊“哦”了一声。

“渽民你也来吧？不是说想吃日料吗”Jeno拍拍他。

罗渽民有点不好意思地点点头，担心地看着黄仁俊，心想他不会又以什么借口不去吧。

这次却没有，黄仁俊甚至比Jeno早到了五分钟。罗渽民跟着Jeno进餐厅的时候他已经坐在那里看菜单了。

“来了，坐吧，今天有特别定食……”

黄仁俊的语气稀松平常，罗渽民看着他的视线扫了一下Jeno，又回到菜单上。

 

“好尴尬啊……”黄仁俊去洗手间的工夫，罗渽民对Jeno说。

“这样啊，原来是一段刚开始就结束的凄美的办公室恋情啊，啧啧啧”Jeno托腮一脸吃瓜的表情。

“不过别慌，你还有希望，根据以往的经验，仁俊对那种想追他他又看不上的员工特别严厉，有的品行不端的甚至会被他辞退。”

“你只是被减少交流了而已，也许他现在正在做心理斗争呢。”

“我只是不想让他困扰……不行的话我也可以离开公司——”罗渽民没说完被Jeno用一个“嘘”的手势迅速打断。

“大家都喜欢渽民，又能干又善良，为什么你要走呢？渽民在公司觉得不开心嘛？”

“并不是……”罗渽民低下头，“所以我不知怎么办才好了……和自己的上司变得这么僵……”

“仁俊只是有时候放不下架子罢了。你也看出来他很有自尊心吧，有一天他会想通的，在这之前像往常一样就好啦，我也会帮你的☆”

罗渽民似懂非懂地点点头，埋头继续嗦荞麦面。

像往常一样……？

 

 

月底——也是这个季度的末尾——全部门都在拼命赶指标，两天一小会一周一大会、加班加到凌晨三四点都是家常便饭。黄仁俊作为头头自然无法免责，每天和大家一起爆肝。罗渽民比之前更加努力地工作了，希望某种程度上可以减轻一点黄仁俊的负担。

这天一点多的时候，办公区里还有几个同事和罗渽民一起奋战着。罗渽民把一沓报告送到黄仁俊办公室的时候，发现上司双手交叉在胸前，一脸黑线地看着桌上拆开的快递盒。

啊，这是上次仁俊哥拿的那个快递，是有什么问题吗？

罗渽民摇摇头，这种事怎么也轮不到他来管，他放下报告就打算走，听见黄仁俊骂了一句，

“李杰诺白痴啊，没事送我什么成人玩具？？”

？？？等等，  
Jeno哥？

罗渽民觉得脑壳疼，这一下子信息量也太大了，Jeno哥应该是有对象的吧？为什么送仁俊哥……那什么玩具……

他忍不住悄悄回头看了一眼，黄仁俊从塑料泡沫纸包裹着的包装盒里抽出一根比小臂略短一点的东西。

“渽民？你还有什么事吗？”

“！不不不没有，哥你有事再叫我，我走了！！”

罗渽民被黄仁俊冷不丁的一句疑问吓得迅速冲回了自己的位子。

 

 

罗渽民处理好堆积如山的文件，松了一口气。抬手看看表，已经三点半了，周围的同事之前就回去了。这么晚了不如就睡在办公室吧，他盘算着，反正往里走就是浴室。他望向黄仁俊办公室方向，灯还亮着，于是他小心翼翼地把桌子底下提前备好的毯子和枕头拿出来，挪到办公区角落里的沙发上，然后带着旅行装的洗发水和沐浴露走向浴室。

浴室分成三间隔间，最里面的那间最大，另外两间小一点。罗渽民进门后发现最里面的已经有人了，就进了离门最近的外面的那间。他打开淋浴喷头放水试温度，让温热的水流舒缓自己疲劳了一天的身体。

他不经意间开始好奇最里面那间是谁。他听黄仁俊之前和Jeno聊天时提到自己比较习惯自己家里的浴室，所以不太会在公司的浴室冲澡。可是这个点了大家基本都回去了，仁俊哥不在浴室又会在哪里呢……这样想着，他听见那间的人开始轻声哼歌，不是什么熟悉的旋律，但是这个声音他再清楚不过了。

是仁俊哥。

罗渽民永远忘不了今年年会黄仁俊唱歌时微闭着眼的温柔的表情，还有融化了所有人的心的蜜糖般的歌声。据说办公室好多小姑娘后来直接把他唱歌的这段录音设成闹钟了，午休结束时就能听见此起彼伏的标志性的吟唱。

男同事们敢怒而不敢言，黄仁俊本人倒是没什么想法——不，他在办公室根本就听不清啊，罗渽民想。不过，怎么说呢，他觉得黄仁俊的声音怎么都听不腻，哪怕只是普通的叫他过来的声音，都特别有磁性且魅力无穷。当然他从来没跟别人提起过。

罗渽民回过神来，开始迅速搓洗头发，暗自懊恼自己的胡思乱想有时候真是耽误事儿。正满头泡沫的时候，他听见里面的隔间飘来软软的一阵低语……

“Jeno这个混蛋……拿个大得离谱的……渽民的都没这么……”

罗渽民洗头的手停在头上，紧接着滋滋的类似性jiao的水声传到他耳朵里。

 

 

罗渽民觉得这是他第二次脑袋要炸了，第一次是之前黄仁俊抓住他的衣领舌吻他的时候。现在他相信Jeno哥的直觉真的很准，他的仁俊哥果然留有余地，甚至还颇有藕断丝连的感觉。

他看不到，但是清楚地听见隔壁的隔壁，那根东西在黄仁俊体内慢慢地进进出出，伴随着滋滋的粘液的声音的还有黄仁俊娇滴滴地浪叫——谁能想到这个看上去一本正经的小上司私底下是这样欲求不满的性感尤物，罗渽民一边撸弄着自己股间昂首挺立的小兄弟，一边咽了一口口水，觉得自己内心的小恶魔已经快抑制不住恶作剧的冲动了。

要不要冲到门边对仁俊哥说“我都听到了哦，仁俊哥竟然是会这样公然在公司自慰的”呢？

罗渽民的理智彻底灰飞烟灭的那一刻，是听见黄仁俊用沙沙的甜甜的鼻音唤自己的名字的时候。

“渽民……嗯……渽民……好大……射在这里吧……♡”

罗渽民知道有那种里面可以装人工jing液的dildo，不过他没想到Jeno哥这么“周到”，全套都安排上了，他脑子里不断想象着黄仁俊正瘫坐在墙边，双腿岔开成m字形，把假阳ju当成爱人的那话儿diy的样子。

啊，绝景。

能被自己爱上的人当成xing幻想对象，罗渽民觉得现在原地去世也tm值了。

“呜嗯……哈啊……塞的好满……要去了…啊——♡”

罗渽民被黄仁俊的呻吟声撩拨地加快了手上套弄的动作，没多久从前端喷射出一股白浊。高chao过后的他也瘫在墙边，大口的喘着气。

浴室是难得的可以尽情发泄欲望的地方，即使别的隔间有人，也因为看不到对方而无所顾忌。罗渽民准备再洗一遍身子就出去，听见急促而混乱的敲门声。

黄仁俊不知道什么时候从淋浴间出来，径直走到罗渽民的隔间门前。

 

 

罗渽民的心情一下子从高峰跌到谷底，黄仁俊果然知道他在这里，接下来他肯定要拿他兴师问罪了，他正暗自惶恐时，黄仁俊开口了：

“渽民……我好难受……能帮我弄出来吗……”

诶。

突如其来的罗渽民迷惑不已。

会不会是陷阱啊……骗我出去再……

但是罗渽民已经不由自主地打开了隔间的门。

面前的黄仁俊全身湿湿的冒着热气，头发凌乱地黏在脑袋上，露出光洁的额头，顺着泛粉的身体往下看，微勃的分身沾着黏黏的jing液，双腿颤抖着夹紧了不断渗出透明粘液的后穴。

罗渽民瞪大了眼睛看着他被情yu染红了脸的上司，下面又强硬地抬起头来。

黄仁俊在罗渽民不注意的时候已经整个身体贴到他胸口，纤长的手勾住他湿漉漉的脖子，抬起来用纯情满溢的小鹿眼呆呆地望着他，像在渴求什么。

妈的，这谁顶得住。

罗渽民一边去舔舐黄仁俊红彤彤的耳垂，一面伸手去扒黄仁俊的秘密花园——已经得到了充分扩张的后穴变得松软但不失弹性，罗渽民试探性地伸进去两根手指，摸到了触感很奇妙的东西——不是水也不是jing液，而是黏黏画画果冻质地的东西，碰到温热的手指就变得滑滑的，融化了一般。

罗渽民看了黄仁俊一眼，用表情问他“这是啥”，黄仁俊一边摸着罗渽民硬挺的下体一边一脸无辜，

“是卵哦，Jeno很坏吧，竟然送了我个产卵器”

WTF？？？

罗渽民并不是因为不知道这种玩意儿而惊讶，他惊愕的是竟然真的有这种让人跌掉眼镜的东西，并且还被Jeno哥搞到了——等等，仔细想想Jeno哥身为采购部主管，有能力弄到这个也不是不可能……重点不在这里啊！他烦躁地揉揉头发，想到Jeno之前一脸神秘地和他说产卵器的用法。

“这玩意儿比那种串珠还难对付，因为太滑了，塞进去了就很难拿出来，遇热才会融化，当然用结实点的‘棍子’搅碎也可以，不如说这样更刺激吧……哦对了，卵是安全无毒的可食用明胶做的，所以不会损害健康哒，制作的时候加点色素还可以做成彩色的，嘿嘿……“

罗渽民当时表面笑嘻嘻内心mmp，心想为什么和我讲这个，这跟我有个卵关系，我还能去用这个不成，我有事吗。

然而人生充满了意外。

比如说现在这一幕，又比如说黄仁俊仿佛和Jeno串通好了一样，说出了差不多的话。

“帮我……搅碎……渽民……好涨……”

 

 

凌晨四点多，公司21楼的小小的浴室里，一位加班的主管正和他的同样刚加过班的小下属忘情地在墙角缠绕在一起。黄仁俊像考拉一样挂在罗渽民身上，任由罗渽民抱着他的腿将他抵在墙上狠狠地操弄地那个填满透明卵体的后穴，嘴里止不住地泄出甜腻的呻吟。罗渽民用力地搅动满满的明胶的半流体，贴在黄仁俊耳边低声喘息着。不知道半夜发骚的仁俊哥往那里塞了多少球——罗渽民有点不满地腹诽——顶的他好累。尽管他只要看一眼黄仁俊荡漾而秀气的脸，就觉得还能再维持这样的姿势几小时。

“渽民不行……了……太满了……肚子好涨……”

“涨就对了，谁让您……不知分寸……塞了这么多进去，嗯？好变态啊，竟然有这种癖好……把你丢到脱衣舞台上是不是谁都可以上你？”罗渽民对着黄仁俊的脖子轻轻咬了一口。

“不是！只有……渽民……可以……不过是渽民的话，哪怕是在舞台上我也可以哦……嗯……”

罗渽民觉得自己跟黄仁俊的骚话比拼可以到此为止了，根本比不过，还是专心让上司在自己身下浪叫吧，他调整了一下站姿，更用力地向黄仁俊体内冲刺。

最后两人精疲力竭地坐在浴室的瓷砖地上时，黄仁俊甬道内的卵已经都融化了，变成一滩黏糊糊的滚烫的液体，从穴口渗出来淌到地上。

黄仁俊看着睡着了的罗渽民，浅浅地笑了笑，在罗渽民的额头上落下一个吻。

 

 

 

【李诺：计划通⭐】

 

 

 

——————TBC——————


End file.
